


В магии только девушки

by KisVani



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангел Судьбы изменил этот мир, но Фиби и Коулу все равно суждено встретиться... как и кое-кому еще. Ретейлинг фильма: "В джазе только девушки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В магии только девушки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды Charmed.

Все началось паршиво. Им было некуда идти и приходилось прятаться, пусть в Нижнем Мире было почти нормально. Не считая того, что полудемону и опальному ангелу при любом раскладе будет житься тяжело.

— Объясни мне, – попросил как-то Коул. – Почему я с тобой таскаюсь?

В тот раз они опять спрятались от демонов в нише пещеры.

— Потому что мы давно дружим? – предположил Лео. – Потому что я не кидаюсь энергетическими шарами чуть что? Потому что Ангел Судьбы перекроил мир таким образом?  
— Я боюсь представить, – ответил ему Коул, – что же ты такого наворотил, что мир изменили настолько сильно.  
— Ну... может и не сильно. Я действительно не знаю.  
— Знаешь, Лео, я точно даже не помню, как мы познакомились.

Это было не совсем правдой. Коул помнил: после того, как он не захотел работать на Триаду и убил их, его ранили и нужна была помощь. И тут случайно подвернулся Лео. По какой причине он исцелил его – никто из них двоих сказать не мог, почему это случилось. Коул подозревал, что это один из измененных фрагментов реальности. И когда в беду попал уже Лео – пришлось помогать. Демонский кодекс чести могут нарушать мелкие сошки, едва умеющие перемещаться, но такие личности как Бальтазар следуют ему беспрекословно.

Правда, это любви остальных не прибавит.

И так будучи не в ладах с "верхушкой" Коул взялся помогать Лео, который что-то искал в Нижнем Мире и не мог найти. Это "что-то" ангел уже искал на небесах, в связи с чем поссорился с остальными ангелами (подробности он не уточнял, как Коул не пытался их из него выдавить). На резонный вопрос: "Чего не взялся искать на Земле?", Лео ответил, что там у него совсем никого знакомого нет. И его лицо в этот момент было до такой степени несчастным, что Коул зарекся спрашивать дальше.

Все у них было нормально до тех пор, пока они не перебежали дорожку Хозяину... впрочем, проблема началась раньше. С Киры, в смысле Сир.

Кира с ее показывающим будущее зеркалом и набором зелий пусть и считалась злом, но была одной из тех, кого можно назвать "в основном безвредной". Она одинаково работала на всех, кто ей платил и не сдавала своих клиентов. К тому же, в память о былом, иногда помогала Коулу. Впрочем, с учетом того, каким именно было это "былое" – ее помощь часто имела неприятный серный душок.

— Привет, – сказал Коул, перемещаясь в обиталище Сир.

Лео он тащил за шкирку, не доверяя ангелу перемещаться в малознакомой обстановке. В прошлые разы тот нередко промахивался и попадал то в логово демонов, то в пропасть, то в пещеру без выхода.

— Надо же, кого я вижу, – протянула Кира.  
— Так, давай без злорадства, ты знаешь, где можно перекантоваться?

Она надула губы и сделала вид, что очень занята рассматриванием ногтей на руках. Они в самом деле достаточно плохо ладили с Коулом. Примерно после пятого неудачного свидания, прерванного охотой на демонов или побегом от них же, или спасением Лео из очередной пропасти.

— Могу предложить на Земле.

Лео выскочил вперед.

— Это прекрасная идея!  
— Стой-стой, – Коул оттеснил его в сторону, – в чем подвох, дорогуша?

Перемещаться на Землю было опасно: помимо большого количества демонов-вредителей, черных колдунов и остальной темной мелочи там обитали и светлые представители сверхъестественного сообщества, и подставлять свою шею, не имея достаточной маскировки было рискованно.

— В том, – мило улыбнулась Кира, – что там как раз освободилось два места в ведьминском сестринстве. Вам, девочки, очень подойдет!

Она подмигнула им, Лео ошарашено посмотрел на нее, а Коул не знал то ли ему смеяться, то ли плакать, то ли попытаться запустить энергетический шар прямо в лицо Киры.

— Хватит шутить, – хмуро сказал он.  
— Ладно, – она махнула рукой и гладь ее зеркала пошла волнами, показывая смутно знакомый коридор, – эта часть опустела в последнее время, можете укрыться там.  
— Спасибо, – поблагодарил Коул и снова ухватил Лео за шкирку, перемещаясь.

Ему следовало догадаться, что не стоит просто так делать то, что говорит Кира. Но выслушивать ее злорадство, отточенное веками практики, было выше любых сил, что людских, что демонских. Лео допускал, что она сама не знала, куда их посылает, но Коул не был настолько наивным.

Переместившись в тот коридор, который указывала им Сир, они наткнулись на Занку. 

Коул вообще был удивлен, что этот тип не сидит в самой глубокой темнице, какую можно найти. Трения с Хозяином никогда не приводили к излишней популярности, но, тем не менее, Занку оказался на свободе. Лео и Коул застали его именно в тот момент, когда он с соратниками убивали пару высших демонов из ближайшего окружения Хозяина...

Все происходящее далее и привело полудемона с ангелом к тому, что они прятались в пустом пригородном доме и пытались изобразить парочку ведьм, для того, чтоб вступить в сестринство и переждать поднявшуюся в Нижнем Мире бурю.

— Парики – это дурацкая идея, – сказал Коул.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Можно использовать амулеты изменения внешности.

Лео недоуменно на него посмотрел.

— Они у тебя есть?  
— Ну, разумеется!

Глядя на обиженное лицо Лео, Коул не пожалел, что заставил его устроить цирк с попытками нацепить парик и накраситься. Оно стоило промедления.

— Но оно, – предупредил он, жестом фокусника, втаскивая два одинаковых амулета из кармана, – меняет только тело. Женскую одежду все равно придется носить.  
— Как-нибудь переживем, – ответил Лео, выхватывая один из рук Коула.

Это были обычные деревянные кругляши с вырезанными трикветрами. Все прочие магические символы были нанесены бесцветными красками.

— Ничего не меняется, – тоскливо сказал Лео.  
— Подожди... 

Коул уже сам сомневался, что ему продали действительно действующие амулеты, но через пару секунд лицо, стоящего напротив него Лео, будто поплыло и изменилось, а он сам стал уменьшаться в росте.  
Теперь опальный ангел стал симпатичной девушкой с русыми волосами до плеч, грудью четвертого размера и притягивающими внимание огромными, светлыми глазами.

— Хорошо смотришься, Леона, – сказал Коул и вздрогнул от собственного высокого голоса. – А я как?  
— Посмотри в зеркало, – голос Лео тоже поменялся, но он был глубоким и чувственным.

Коул подумал, что не знай он, что происходит на самом деле – попробовал бы приударить за такой девушкой. А вот ему самому меньше повезло с внешностью.

— Акхм... – сказал Коул. – Интересно, как оно действует?

Зеркало отразило высокую, худую брюнетку со слегка непропорциональным лицом и смоляно-черными волосами на руках, при этом на голове они были короткими, едва ли не короче собственной прически Коула. 

— Не понял, – продолжил он. – Где грудь?  
— У тебя первый размер, – неуверенно сказал Лео.  
— Скорее, нулевой. На самом деле, я бы с равным успехом мог не надевать амулета.  
— За то меньше проблем с одеждой, – снова попробовал утешить его Лео, поправляя висящие на нем мешком джинсы.  
— Теперь нам пора переодеваться.

"Только бы на меня подошло что-то приличное", - подумал Коул, глядя на ворох "одолженных" в ближайшем магазине вещей. Лео не одобрял воровства, но признавал, что ситуация критическая.

Коул смог подобрать брюки, светлую блузку и туфли на низком каблуке, а единственное, что подошло Лео – было платье в веселый цветочек, и то, оно еле-еле сошлось на груди.

— Тебе пойдут высокие каблуки, – не мог не сказать Коул.

Лео недовольно зыркнул на него и нацепил шлепанцы.

— Что ж, Леона, готова к путешествию? – спросил Коул.  
— Конечно, Колетта, готова!

Они переместились в Сан-Франциско, в двух кварталах от особняка, в котором размещалось сестринство. Не хотелось раньше времени привлекать внимание ведьм.

— На меня все пялятся! – сказал Лео, оглядываясь и торопясь за широкими шагами Коула.  
— Ну, конечно, ты же прекрасная девушка, – огрызнулся тот.

Не то, чтоб ему было сильно неприятно, что его внешность привлекала в разы меньше мужского внимания, но действие амулета обескураживало. Коул привык считать себя привлекательным и многочисленные победы на любовном фронте это подтверждали, а тут он, внезапно, уступает какому-то ангелу.

Особняк сестринства оказался меньше, чем они себя представляли.

— И сколько тут их живет? – уточнил Лео.  
— Семеро. Или больше, – ответил Коул, – да какая разница! 

Они подошли к дверям.

— Большая, – прошипел Лео, – представь, как принимать душ при таком...

Он не успел закончить, потому что дверь распахнулась, хотя Коул только потянулся к кнопке дверного звонка.

Назвать "старушкой", открывшую им женщину было бы ошибкой. Да, она была стара, ее короткие, кудрявые волосы поседели уже давно, но при этом в самой ее фигуре, в ее широко расправленных плечах, обтянутых серой шалью, в ее ясном взгляде была сила и твердость. Она была из ведьм старой закалки, которые умудряются одновременно и уничтожать демонов, и содержать дом в чистоте, и при этом держать в ежовых рукавицах детей и мужа. Коул сразу почувствовал тянущую боль под правой лопаткой, куда когда-то одна подобная дама вонзила его же атаме. Удивительно, как он тогда выжил. Чудом, не иначе.

— Вы новенькие, – утвердительно сказала она. – Не удивляйтесь, у нас тут парочка провидиц есть. Я Пенелопа, но можете называть меня просто Гремс. А вы?  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Колетта, – представился Коул, – а это...

Он не успел ничего сказать, потому что Лео оттеснил его, протягивая руку Гремс.

— Привет, я Люси, очень приятно!

Коул удивленно хлопал глазами, глядя на этот демарш. Лео совершенно сошел с ума, понятно, что при маскировке нужно выбирать имя более или менее похожее на собственное, так меньше риск, что не поймешь, обращаются к тебе или к кому-то еще. А когда вас двое, так никто не обратит внимания, если используешь универсальное сокращение. Леону можно назвать "Лео", а Колетту "Коул", а Люси ставит в тупик.

— Что ж, рада вас видеть, - ответила Гремс.

За ее спиной показался грузный мужчина средних лет, пожалуй, он бы мог быть ее сыном.

— А это Виктор, мой зять, – сказала Гремс и ответила на еще не заданный вопрос: – К сожалению, моя дочь мертва.  
— Соболезную, – произнес Лео скорбно.

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Это случилось много лет назад. Девочки, может расскажете, где вы учились? Откуда о нас узнали?  
— Мы учились... – начал Лео.

Прежде, чем он успел сказать какую-то глупость, инициативу перехватил Коул.

— В Школе Магии! – сказал он.

Лео закивал, коротко на него глянув.

— О, – сказала Гремс, – тогда второй вопрос снимается. Вам о нас рассказал Гидеон, что ж проходите, а то мы держим вас на пороге.

Коул несколько опасался, переступая порог дома, мало ли какие амулеты использует сестринство, но все обошлось и он оказался внутри.

В воздухе стоял запах печенья, благовоний и готовящихся зелий.

— Пойдемте на кухню, – позвала Гремс, – я познакомлю вас со всеми.

Коул подтолкнул Лео вперед, за главой сестринства, хотя тот и собирался пойти вслед за Виктором, свернувшим в другую сторону.

На кухне, что естественно, была наибольшая концентрация запахов.

— Это наши девочки, – обвела всех рукой Гремс, – Прю, Пайпер, Пейдж...

Девушка, сидящая на уголке стола, помахала им поварешкой, другая, чуть постарше, погрозила ей пальцем.

— Привет, я Люси! – представился Лео.

Гремс и Коул недовольно посмотрели на него, но это не заставило ангела успокоиться, он кинулся жать всем руки.

— Я полуангел, круто, да? – сказала Пейдж.

Она произнесла: "Чашка Пайпер" и в руке у нее материализовалась кружка, окруженная сиянием, привычным для перемещения Лео и других ангелом.

— Я тоже! Ну, не полу, а четверть... - начал вдохновенно врать Лео.

Гремс прокашлялась и продолжила:  
— А это Билли и Кристи, НЕ СМЕЙТЕ ЭТО СМЕШИВАТЬ!

Две, довольно похожие внешне, девушки вздрогнули и зелье взорвалось, разбрызгивая везде кислотно-зеленые сгустки.

— ВИКТОР! – закричала Гремс. – И где Фиби?  
— Понятия не имею, – сказала названная Прю, брезгливо отряхивая рукав.  
— Ладно, – вздохнула Гремс. – Вы пока приходите в себя, а я разберусь и потом еще поговорим... ВИКТОР!  
— Да иду уже, – ответили откуда-то из коридора.

Коул ухватил Лео за руку и вытащил за дверь кухни, где намечалась буря местного масштаба.

— Чего это ты Люси? – прошипел он, оттаскивая Лео по коридору. – И чего ты четверть ангел?  
— Мне показалось, что так меньше шанс, что узнают! И вообще, кто назовет дочь Леоной? И я могу испугаться и переместиться, так, чтоб не было вопросов...

Они отвлеклись на пролетевшую мимо метелку, обмахивающую паутину с потолка.

— Ой! – из-за гостиной, выскочила девушка, еще незнакомая им. – Вы этого не видели, да?

Метелка упала на пол со стуком.

— Ничего не видели, – подтвердил Коул.   
— А, что мы могли видеть? – недоуменно спросил Лео.  
— Что я колдую для собственного блага! – сказала девушка, протискиваясь между ними, чтоб поднять метелку. – Нам этого делать нельзя!

Коул кивнул, и припомнил, что у светлых действительно есть "пунктик" на эту тему.

— Ничего не видели, – подтвердил он, – ничегошеньки.  
— Я Фиби, – представилась ведьма, – а вы новенькие?  
— Да, – тут же сказал Лео, – я Люси, а это Колетта. Приятно познакомиться, Фиби.  
— Вы не подумайте, – сказала она быстро, – я не какая-то там пройдоха, если я захочу, то могу совсем не колдовать себе на благо! Но, просто, так удобнее. И еще все остальные тоже втихую этим занимаются, но не попадаются! А я невезучая.

Лео сочувственно погладил ее по спине, но убрал руку, поймав злобный взгляд Коула.

— Ладно, – сказала Фиби, – я побегу. Потом еще поговорим!

Стоило ей нырнуть на кухню, как там поднялся еще больший шум. Казалось, что все сестринство в полном составе дерется на вилках.

— ТИХО! – Лео и Коул услышали грозный голос Гремс. – Хватит вести себя, как трехлетние дети. И не смей поучать меня, Прю, ты все равно младше. Виктор...

То, что она говорила дальше было не расслышать, потому что Гремс обратилась к зятю чуть тише, чем к остальным.

Через минуту он вышел из кухни, поправляя свитер, направился к Коулу и Лео.

— Колетта, Люси, – сказал он, кивнув им, – я покажу вам вашу комнату.  
— А они всегда так? – спросил Лео, кивая в сторону кухни.  
— Частенько. Особенно, когда Фиби поднимает волну, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Коул и Лео быстро закивали, хотя до конца его не поняли.

Дальнейший день прошел в круговерти общения: в комнату попеременно заскакивали другие девушки из сестринства, тогда и выяснилось, что по-настоящему сестры Прю, Пайпер, Фиби и Пейдж (хотя последняя была сестрой по матери, ее отцом не был Виктор), Кристи и Билли – тоже, но друг с другом. И это, как говорила Пайпер, не имело никакого значения.

Ночью, когда Гремс и Виктор уснули, в комнату Лео и Коула набились все, наколдовав свет, еду и питье. Фиби, при этом, довольно скоро выскочила из комнаты, прикрывая лицо рукой.

— Что с ней? – спросил Коул у Прю.

Лео рассказывал Пейдж какой-то анекдот об ангелах, судя по тому, как краснела сидящая рядом Кристи – он был довольно сальным.

— Последствия колдовства во благо себе, – ответила Прю. – Она так и не научилась правильно формулировать заклинания, и теперь у нее грудь обсыпало прыщами.

Коул сказал: "Ясно", и, воспользовавшись моментом, вышел из комнаты в коридор.

Фиби сидела на подоконнике и лунный свет подсвечивал ее фигуру, превращая ее в настоящую волшебную фею.

— Мне вечно не везет с мужчинами, – произнесла она трагично.  
— Почему? – спросил Коул.

Он встал рядом с ней и чувствовал тепло ее тела.

— Потому, – она подняла на него взгляд, в ее глазах поблескивали слезы, – что я очень склонна ко злу. Когда был Бугимен, то именно мою волю он подчинил, и я значительно чаще остальных сестер встречалась с демонами.

Коул почувствовал, как что-то внутри сделало кульбит при этих ее словах. 

— Тебе нравятся демоны? – спросил он, стараясь, чтоб голос звучал как можно более ровно.  
— Да... В смысле, подумай, Колетта, в них есть тайна, они сексуальные и горячие, когда такой смотрит на меня, я не могу ничего с собой поделать! Я хочу этого демона! И вовсе даже не убивать. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Коул глубоко вздохнул. О, да, он понимал. Еще как понимал и стоило величайших усилий, не прижаться губами к губам Фиби, которая была так близко и смотрела на него с таким доверием.

— Понимаю, – хрипло сказал Коул.  
— Как я хочу встретить милого парня... – сказала Фиби. – Юриста или бизнесмена, который не будет шугаться от меня и моей магии.  
— Ты обязательно встретишь! – сказал Коул, в его голове уже формировался план. 

Опасный и сложный, но прекрасный в своей изящности.

— Ты так думаешь? – Фиби взяла его за руку и Коул вздрогнул. – Спасибо, Колетта, я тоже на это надеюсь. Мне уже кажется... кажется, что ты мне больше сестра, чем мои родные сестры.  
— Всегда рада, – сказал Коул, продумывая детали плана.

Утро встретило их солнечным светом, птичьим пением и очередью в душ. Но, с другой стороны, после мотания по Подземному Миру, само то, что они смогу искупаться в горячей воде представлялось счастьем.

— Гляди, сколько их, – прошептал Лео на ухо Коулу, – прям праздник... все незамужние...  
— Эй, грешный ангел, спустись с небес. Мы тут прячемся, а не романы устраиваем.

Но сам Коул, конечно, не собирался отказываться от плана, в котором он начинает крутить интрижку с Фиби.

После душа, куда ему удалось пробиться еще до того, как Билли вылила на себя всю горячую воду, Коул спустился на первый этаж, в чудесном расположении духа и застал интересную картину: какой-то тип, с лицом пересыщенного эстета, приставал к Лео.

Ангел явно не знал, как отшить типа от себя и, понаблюдав за его мучениями еще минут пять, Коул сжалился и подошел ближе.

— Здравствуйте, – сказал он приветливо, – вы не против, если я украду свою сестру у вас?  
— Конечно, нет, – тот улыбнулся, – Пенелопа сказала мне, что вы обе выпускницы моей школы, честно, я не припоминаю ваших лиц, но у меня так много учеников...

Он покачал головой и Коул передернул плечами, ему показалось, что потянуло могильным холодом из семейного склепа Тернеров. Странно, что он не опознал Гидеона, старейшину и неизменного директора Школы Магии, где, по легенде, Колетта и Люси учились волшебству. 

"Вляпались, – решил Коул, – по самые соски".

Они раскланялись с Гидеоном и Лео недовольно глянул ему вслед.

— Я всегда знал, – сказал он срывающимся голосом, – что этот тип не страдает моральной чистотой.  
— Будто ты страдаешь, – ответил ему Коул, – не ты ли мне, напившись, рассказывал про тех хиппи-ведьм.

Лео покраснел. Коул не мог не заметить, что это выглядело очень мило.

— Представляешь, – продолжил Лео, – он сказал, что сразу увидел связь между нами, почувствовал движение души и то, как даже наши тела притянулись друг у другу, повинуясь внутреннему зову.  
— Это нам на руку, – ответил Коул.  
Лео посмотрел на него, как на психа.  
— Ты сошел с ума, – сказал он тихо, – точно сошел.  
— Нет, потому что если ты отвлечешь его, то, может быть, он не станет интересоваться, где и как мы на самом деле учились. Улавливаешь?  
— Почему я доверяю свою судьбу демону? – почти риторически спросил Лео.  
— Во-первых – полудемону, а во-вторых – у тебя есть выбор?

Лео скорчил недовольное лицо.

— Вот и умница, – хлопнул его по плечу Коул, – прикрой меня, я скоро вернусь.  
— Куда ты?

Но Коул не ответил, он торопился выйти за дверь и уйти достаточно далеко, чтоб можно было снять амулет и переместиться. Стоило подготовиться к встрече с Фиби.

Еще находясь в особняке, он узнал, что младшая дочь Виктора, помимо ведмачьих обязанностей, учится в колледже. И, что недавно она участвовала в судебном процессе над неким полковником в отставке. И фамилия его была Самнер. Это давало обширное поле для маневра.

Точно так же, как они с Лео до этого, Коул "одолжил" из магазина неплохой костюм и галстук, дорогие туфли и солидные наручные часы.

Когда увиденное в зеркале его устроило, он переместился в кампус колледжа Фиби. Ее ждал невероятный сюрприз. 

Кое-что, что еще узнал Коул – это то, что Фиби занимается боевыми искусствами, так как ее сила не активна, а читать каждый раз заклинание в пылу схватки достаточно тяжело. Значит и рефлексы у нее неплохие.

Коул подкрался к мирно идущей Фиби и тронул ее за плечо, дальше уже делом техники было поймать ее занесенную ногу и мило улыбнуться.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Холлиуэл, я адвокат мистера Самнера, хотел переговорить с вами.  
— Простите.

Она опустила ногу и смущенно прокашлялась.

— Извините, я не хотела. Честное слово, у меня просто рефлексы...  
— Ничего, я сам хожу на каратэ с тринадцати лети прекрасно вас понимаю.

Фиби улыбнулась, а потом снова беспокойно глянула на него.

— Самнер? С ним все в порядке? Ему опять предъявляют обвинения?  
— Что вы, нет, – сказал Коул, он не был уверен в том, действительно ли полковника не привлекли снова к суду, но это не имело значения, – просто хотел сказать вам "спасибо".  
— О... Я всегда рада защитить невинного человека перед любым судом!

Коул улыбнулся ее словам.

— Скажите, здесь нет поблизости неплохого кафе?  
— Есть, я как раз туда иду.  
— Прекрасно, – Коул улыбнулся, – вы не против выпить со мной чашечку кофе?  
— Конечно, нет.

Одной чашечкой дело не ограничилось. Коул с интересом слушал Фиби, как правило, он не любил болтливости, но эта девушка была интересной. К тому же, его восхищало, как, говоря о семье, она умудряется обходить темы, касающиеся магии. Будь он действительно адвокатом, то не смог бы улучить ее на лжи.

"Прекрасный разум, великолепная актерская игра, – подумал Коул, – какой бы прекрасной темной колдунье она бы могла быть, это не считая других достоинств". Вчера вечером, стоя рядом с ней, он не мог рассмотреть все как следует, пусть и тогда на Фиби была только легкая ночная рубашка, а теперь, спасибо производителям женской одежды, было лучше.

— Что-то не так? – обеспокоено спросила Фиби, заметив его взгляд.  
— У вас нитка на плече.

Она действительно там была, Коул убедился, что у него есть повод смотреть на плечи Фиби и чуть ниже, прежде, чем делать это.

— Что ж вы раньше не сказали?  
— Не хотел, чтоб вы смущались. К тому же, вы рассказываете очень интересно.  
— А что насчет вас?  
— О, – улыбнулся Коул, – в этом совершенно нет ничего любопытного.  
— Как знаете.

Фиби оставила ему на прощанье свой номер телефона.

Вернувшись в особняк, Коул первым делом принялся искать Лео. Пейдж, задумчиво грызущая леденец на палочке, сказала, что "Люси закрылась в вашей комнате, после того, как погуляла с Гидеоном". Это заставило Коула напрячься, не открылась ли директору школы магии правда. Но, если бы это случилось, то в дверях "Колетту" бы поджидали крайне злобные ведьмы, готовые сделать из него хорошо прожаренную котлету.

Лео действительно был в комнате, еще из-за дверей Коул расслышал его пение. Даже с приятным женским голосом, попадать в ноты ангел не умел.

Он лежал на кровати, не удосужившись снять туфли и пел какой-то шлягер семидесятых годов, дирижируя самому себе пальцами. В русых волосах Лео были полевые цветы, а на платье виднелись темные пятна и прожженные чем-то дыры.

— Что произошло? – спросил Коул, плотно закрывая дверь.  
— Мы с Гидди гуляли! – радостно возвестил Лео, прервав пение. – Он милашка!

Коул содрогнулся от сокращения имени Гидеона и уточнил:  
— Ты пьяный?  
— Неа, – сказал Лео, – накуренный. Это о-о-очень разные вещи!

Коул подумал, что он очень многого не знает о нравах и быте ангелов, и даже задумался, так ли сильно они отличаются от демонов, раз считают нормальным на первом же спонтанном свидании курить травку и занимать черт знает чем.

— Он сказал, – продолжил Лео, – что я очар-р-ровательная девушка, а когда узнал, что я на четверть ангел, так вообще!

Лео развел руки и глупо рассмеялся.

— Вот так... А еще он позвал меня к себе в гости. Уверен, что ты ему понравишься. Будешь подружкой на свадьбе.  
— Какой подружкой? – спросил Коул. – Ты вообще в своем уме?  
— Неа, я в уме Люси. Люси самая лучшая!

Его словоизлияние прекратила появившаяся Гремс. Она вошла без стука, хмуро посмотрела сначала на Лео, потом на Коула.  
— Это не я, – быстро сказал Коул. – Когда я пришла, она уже была такой! Это Гидеон.  
— Я думаю, – хмыкнула Гремс.

Она щелкнула пальцами и затуманенные глаза Лео сразу прояснились, он сел и принялся вытаскивать цветы из волос, жутко при этом покраснев.

— Девочки, – сказала Гремс, – нет времени на амурные приключения. Через пару часов встреча высшего демонского руководства здесь, в Сан-Франциско. Прямо в парке Голден Гейт. Ваше задание, как сестер, вместе с Фиби разведать, что происходит.

— Принято, – сказал Коул.

То, по какой причине могут собираться высшие демоны, беспокоило Коула, но делать было нечего.

Наверное, что-то в заклинании Гремс подействовало не так, или оно было рассчитано не на ангелов. Но очень скоро Лео опять начал глупо хихикать. Это не мешало им ехать в машине, хотя и действовало на нервы.

— Представляешь, – рассказывала Фиби, – он адвокат. Такой импозантный мужчина... К тому же, мне кажется, в нем есть какая-то загадка. И... веришь, нет, мне стоило огромных сил не потащить его в постель!  
— Как я тебя понимаю, – сказал Лео и снова захихикал.

Коул изподтишка пригрозил ему кулаком и ангел замолчал.

Все пошло наперекосяк уже когда они были на месте. Демоны собрались, но это было не обсуждение. Это был суд. Занку стоял в круге других демонов, прямо перед Хозяином.

Коул держал Лео и Фиби за руки и надеялся, что собравшиеся демоны их не услышат и не почувствуют.

— Ты мало того, что убил моих помощников, – тихо, но угрожающе говорил Хозяин, – ты упустил ангела и Бальтазара!  
— Стоит помнить, что...

Договорить он не успел, сожженный огненным шаром, выпущенным Хозяином.

— Самое время бежать к Гидеону, – тихо сказал Коул и выразительно посмотрел на Лео.

Тот переместил их в школу, прежде, чем Хозяин или еще кто-то обратили внимание. Ну... попытались. Нервничая, Лео сначала перенес их прямо посреди стоящих кольцом демонов.

— Убейте их! – рявкнул Хозяин, тоже занося руку.

Дальше всех троих прочь унес уже Коул.

— Я знала, что это ты, – тихо сказала Фиби, когда они оказались в школе.

Можно было пытаться и дальше скрывать, в целом, это было неплохой идеей, но Коул посчитал, что убежать со всех ног он и так успеет, а вот не врать Фиби может попытаться прямо сейчас. Ведь она, в конце концов, часто западает на демонов.

Лео же пусть сам разбирается со своими сердечными делами.

— Я не адвокат, я полудемон!  
— Боже! Это неважно! – ответила она.

Коул не успел отреагировать, так как Гидеон буквально вылетел из бесконечного школьного коридора

— Я рад, что вы здесь. Особенно ты, любовь моя!

Когда он потянулся к Лео за поцелуем, тот проворно отскочил и попытался объясниться.

— Послушай, – сказал он Гидеону. – Я мужчина!!!

Лео сорвал с шеи амулет и почувствовал, как платье чуть затрещало там, где его тело натягивало ткань.

— Я знаю, – беспечно ответил Гидеон, – я же директор школы магии, а дети и подростки очень любят менять внешность, знаешь ли. По поводу вашего демарша тоже известно. Я сразу сложил два и два, и все понял. Это ничего не меняет.

Лео закрыл лицо ладонями. Коул и Фиби целовались, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг.


End file.
